


Remain Silent

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  For Makorra Smut Week - (7) Orgasm Denial. Excerpt:  “I found them in the closet,” she admits as he looks at the cuff with interest. “So you decided to…try them on?  I never knew you wanted to get arrested, Korra,” his voice is filled with amusement, and he kisses her mouth again, a short peck that leaves her wanting more.  “Want to spend the night in a jail cell, too?  I’ll have you know that it isn’t that fun.  Boring.  But I can always send Bolin to visit you…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Silent

She finds the metal cuffs in a box in their closet and can’t help but frown. She’s never been arrested, unlike him, and she wonders how easy it would be to break free from the cuffs because they’re metal, after all, and even then, she’s strong. Stronger than she looks.

She opens them up and checks to make sure the key is handy because she’d rather not break her husband’s police gear even if he doesn’t really use it anymore, and then she slides one of them open, peering at the mechanism before slipping her wrist inside. The metal is cold on her skin, and she shivers slightly as she snaps the band closed.

Korra wiggles her wrist to make sure it isn’t too tight, but not too loose as to slip off before she looks at the other loop. After a brief hesitation, she decides she’ll be able to get the key into the lock even if both her hands are clasped in the confines of the handcuffs.

Just as she’s about to slide the other cuff closed, a voice interrupts her. “Am I going to have to bring you in for booking?”

Her body stiffens at her husband’s voice and she immediately flushes, wishing she was more privy to her senses. She’s typically on point when it comes to being stealth, but obviously, her curiosity has won out this time. She turns her face to his and smiles innocently, as if she wasn’t snooping a little and found them. “Why would you have to do that?” She asks, biting her lip. 

“You look pretty guilty,” he grins and he pulls his jacket off, hanging it up on the back of the door before leaning down to brush his lips against hers in a firm kiss. She’s surprised since their kisses are quick and chaste when he greets her, but this kiss has intention behind it and she can’t help but feel her skin prickling in anticipation. 

She raises her hand to touch his cheek and keep his lips against hers, but the handcuff still dangling from her wrist jangles. Korra flushes, not really knowing why she feels guilty even though she’s done nothing wrong. “I found them in the closet,” she admits as he looks at the cuff with interest.

“So you decided to...try them on? I never knew you wanted to get arrested, Korra,” his voice is filled with amusement, and he kisses her mouth again, a short peck that leaves her wanting more. “Want to spend the night in a jail cell, too? I’ll have you know that it isn’t that fun. Boring. But I can always send Bolin to visit you…”

Mako leans in and runs his fingers down her jaw as she licks her lips and tries to come up with an answer.

Korra makes a noise of contempt and laughs. “It depends. Are you going to be my jailor?” She says innocently. “Because then I’m going to have to object. What if you take advantage of a female prisoner?” She asks, licking her lips before his hand is snatching her free wrist. 

“Well, we could test it out,” he teases before he’s taking the key from her and undoing the metal bracelet around her wrist. She looks at him in surprise and wonders what he’s about to do, and whatever it is, she feels a thrill run through her. “Avatar Korra, you are under arrest for being the sexiest woman on the face of the planet,” he murmurs against her ear, twisting her easily so he has her back to him. 

He easily pushes her against the edge of the bed and she swallows. “Hands on the bed where I can see them.” She obeys and wrinkles the sheets as her palms press against the fabric. He steps back and runs his own hands down her body. “Any concealed weapons?” He ask, giving her breasts a squeeze before they slim against her hips to give her ass another squeeze. 

“I think the only weapon between the two of us is in your pants,” she says coyly, rather proud of herself for coming up with that in the spur of the moment. 

He chuckles and presses his body closer to hers so she can feel how his weapon is hardening for her. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you.” He let his hand smooth down her stomach before pressing between her legs.

In no time, he has her flipped around so that her back is soon hitting the mattress and her hands are above her head, held in place by his firm grip. She wants to take his shirt off, but she doesn’t want to break free from his hold just yet. She’s curious to see where he’s going with this little act. “Do you promise?” She asks, trying to keep coy because she plans on saying a lot if so. “What evidence do you have for this arrest?”

He doesn’t answer her for a minute because he’s concentrating on sliding the cuffs through one of the piles on their headboard, and soon she hears the cold click of the locking mechanism sliding into place before the heavy weight of the cuff drags at her wrist. Her eyes widen slightly because this is definitely becoming a new and interesting game. 

When the other cuff clicks closed, Mako pulls away slightly as he stares down at her. “Well, the first count is against your mouth.” He answers as his thumb slides against her plump bottom lip. Her tongue darts out and licks his skin, wishing it was his lips instead.

“But my mouth didn’t do anything,” she says, his own tongue sliding past his lips to lick them - mirroring her own. She exhales softly and rolls her eyes playfully. “And what else am I being arrested for?” 

“The second is against your chest.” Her eyes grow wide when his fingers grab the front of her shirt and tear the buttons so that they bounce onto the bed and floor. His hands slide up the smooth slope of her stomach and she realizes just how cold his skin is from being out all day. She shivers and takes a deep breath without thinking, but again, it thrills her. 

“Anything else?” Her tone trembles and she curses herself for being so obvious. Even if he’s the one in control, she doesn’t have to be his prisoner. 

But she is. She really is his prisoner. 

“I don’t know,” he whispers, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. She lets out a quiet little mewl of longing when he begins to fold his cuffs up his forearms and she can’t help but admire the way his skin goes taut and she can see the faint lines of his veins traveling up the rest of his hidden arm. 

He knows her well enough to see that she’s already wiggling her hips with anticipation. Mako’s eyes skim her body, lingering on her biceps. “Against your arms,” he murmurs as he presses a kiss against the swell of muscles on first one, then the other. “They definitely help make up your very sexy packaging.”

His fingers gently caress the skin of her elbow, before pressing lightly against the sensitive line of her veins. Korra shivers and her muscles bunch as she strains slightly against her bindings. She wants to get out of them, but she also wants to see where else he could go with this. “What else?”

She hates that she sounds breathless, but loves the way it makes him swallow his desires down, too.

“You know, it seems like you want a really long sentence if you keep egging me on,” he breathed, leaning down to run his lips against her pulse. She shivers and wants to wrap her arms around his neck, but the metal cuffs knock against the wood and she realizes the awful reality of her situation. 

“Okay, you can uncuff me now,” Korra whispers, sounding a bit desperate when he peppers kisses against her collarbone. She lets her head fall back a bit and feels grateful when he backs off her chest, looking like he has no intention to mercilessly use it against her. But then his lips are descending against the hard surface of her stomach, her muscles contracting because she’s shamelessly ticklish there. 

He lets out a quiet laugh. “As a law-abiding citizen meant to enforce those laws, I can’t let you do that, miss,” he whispers before he pulls at the waistband of her pants, pulling them over the swell of her hips and thighs and her strong calves until they’re completely off. “Not until I’m sure you’re not a danger to me.” 

She will be a danger if he keeps touching every part of her body but the one that matters most. His hands are strong as they catch her foot, and she almost jerks him off the bed when he tickles the soft arch of it. “I’m not a danger,” she huffs as she closes her eyes tightly because his lips are pressing against her ankle, and she never realize that that could be such a turn on. Every cell in her body focuses on the nerve-endings there, appreciating how different it felt from the way his chapped lips usually brushed against hers.

“I don’t think you can give an unbiased opinion on that, Korra.” His eyes drift between her legs, and he finally slides the very tip of his finger up her slit before pulling away, leaving her hips to jerk against the air as she tried to find some relief. “Ahh, don’t you think this…” He moved his finger towards her lips, close enough that she could lap against the digit and taste the danger for herself.

“That’s rather dangerous, you’d have to agree,” he murmurs as he barely brushes his lips against hers. “You and I both know how...dangerous you are when you’re soaking wet.”

“I am not soaking wet,” Korra hisses in embarrassment, feeling all the heat from her thighs rush up to her cheeks. She’s not good at talking about that part of her body - even if he is her husband. He’s very good at doing it all himself.

“I beg to differ,” he smirks, leaning his cheek against her thigh. “I could drink you in at the rate you’re going at right now,” he teases before he leans down and runs his tongue against the length of her folds. 

She lets out a mewl and arches her hips, wanting to follow the line of his tongue, but he immediately pulls away and she lets out a shout of frustration. “Mako! I swear!” She lets out a string of curses and struggles at the cuffs at her arms, forgetting that she can easily metalbend them off of her. But all signs of her rational are gone as she tosses on the bed, growling. 

“Well, I should add verbal abuse to the list of charges,” he tsks before pressing pathetic kisses to both of her thighs. “You’re working up quite the rapsheet, Korra.” 

“Maybe add assaulting an officer to the list of offenses,” she snapped as her hips bucked up, straining to find anything to get him back against her. “Because if you don’t let me out of these cuffs in the next second, I’m going to be really, really angry, Mako.”

His hands just grab her hips to press them down against the mattress and she growls angrily because she can see the hard line of his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He follows her gaze and smirks at her before he lowers his body on top of hers, and she can feel the rough grind of fabric and his hard cock against her sensitive skin.

Her arms jerk and the cuffs rattle before there’s a crack that rents the air. Mako barely has time to realize what happened before he’s on his back and his wife is straddling his waist, their headboard’s frame cracked clear through and one side of his handcuffs a mess of metal as they hang off her right wrist. 

“Korra-” He can’t finish the thought before his pants are jerked down his thighs. He springs free with a small sigh of relief.

“You kept me waiting a little too long officer,” she whispers, feeling his cock lay against her moist folds. She lets out a soft moan and rocks slowly, listening to him hiss in the thick air of their bedroom. “I don’t appreciate it. Don’t I have the right to a speedy trial or something?” She doesn’t know if that’s true or where she heard it from, but it sounds like the right thing to say. 

He looks up at her, all wanton and wild and he can’t stop himself from groaning. “Well, then there’s no reason for you to wait any longer,” he chokes out, groaning when she takes him in her hand and strokes him against her. It’s all he can do from coming right then and there. His hands grip the broken jagged halves of the headboard and he doesn’t seem to care about the sting of the splinters because the pain coming from his cock is enough to muddle up anything else he feels. 

“You’re going to pay for what you did. But for now, I can’t wait.” Mako knows she’ll make good on her promise and nearly lets out a shout when she slides down on his hard length. He has no idea if he’s ever been so deep before, but he swears he can feel every single part of her around him. 

Korra didn’t waste time finding a rhythm as she lifts herself up and then falls back down, each time punctuated with a loud moan. He just lays there beneath her as her muscles bunch and he can hear the wet slick of their skin and their pants filled the air.

“Korra, Korra…” He reaches up and palms her breasts, squeezing her hard peaks between his fingers and appreciating the hiss of pleasure that fell from her lips. He kept being amazed at just how sexy his wife was, especially when she forgot to care about keeping her control in the situation. 

Mako drops his hands between her legs, circling her clit and trying to help push her over the edge. “Come on, make me pay for what I did.” 

She feels the sparks that his fingers inflict on her body and she’s arching backwards, low moans spilling from her lips. “Oh, spirits...yes,” she gasps, gripping his thighs as she moved her hips faster against his. “Yes, please…” She has no idea where the begging came from and remembers to punish him for it, but right now, all she cares about that she can feel the white hot heat against her eyelids as she comes. 

He groans when he feels her muscles spasm around the length of his cock and he can’t stop himself from bucking his hips up to meet hers as she tries to keep herself on a high. He can’t help himself and grabs her hips, dragging her body onto the bed before he’s above her. 

She’s murmuring incoherent words and her eyes remain closed as he keeps thrusting into her and feels completely out of control. He can’t stop the slap of his hips against hers and he gasps when he feels his own orgasm. He reaches between the two of them to stroke her once more, feeling a cry rip from her hips once more. 

He collapses against her sweaty skin and heaving chest, his mouth gasping to find hers as he blinks the stars from his eyes. “Korra-” It’s so much effort to form a coherent thought so he just stops and breaths through his mouth in short shallow pants.

She doesn’t even acknowledge anything for a while, but finally she presses a kiss to his temple and groans, “That was...so good, but if you ever do that again-”

Korra stops and smiles faintly, “We’ll need to get another pair of handcuffs.”


End file.
